Decisions of the Heart
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: What really happened when Vio joined Shadow Link to the dark side? And what would happen if he decided to stay with Shadow forever? Shadow Link/ Vio Violence, spoilers, yaoi, lime


**Decisions of the Heart**

**By: **JoannaKuwabara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to** The Legend of Zelda **series; not the video games, mangas, or anime. This is only being written for fun and enjoyment purposes only I am not making a profit from this. All characters and creatures are the product of **Nintendo **and belong to them and only them.

_**This disclaimer applies to this and all future chapters.**_

**Warnings: **Spoilers, slight OOC (just in case), yaoi, violence, language, and some limeness.

_**These warnings apply to this and all future chapters.**_

_**Any disclaimers and/or warnings that are added in the future will be added before the chapter they appear in. **_

**Pairing:** Shadow Link/ Vio

A/N: Hello all! This is my first fic in this section. I've been recently introduced to the mangas and I'm really attached to the one with the four Links. I love Shadow and Vio so much. There was so much potential there. I also do enjoy Blue and Red, they are cute too. However, after reading a lot of fics about Shadow and Vio I saw some of the same things. Stories that take place AFTER the betrayal. So I wanted to write a story that explained WHY it hurt Shadow so much as well as Vio. But also I wanted to change it up a bit. I don't know where my muses are taking me with this. So either I'll write it where Vio still betrays him OR I might change it and have him not betray Shadow and stays with him; but maybe makes him join the Light side. I don't know. We'll see where my muses take me.

And with that I hope you guys enjoy this! I started it out just when Vio meets Shadow. I used the manga to write the scene but I added stuff to make it seem more...bookish rather than mangaish haha (if either of those are a word :p ).

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter One: Turn to the Dark Side**

Vio woke up and blinked around. He found himself far from the river that he and the other Links had been on just moments before; or was it hours? At this moment the Violet Link wasn't sure. All he knew was he had to look for them and see if they were alright. He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around to see what direction Death Mountain was in. He was sure that the others would be heading in that direction.

He took out his sword and began to cut away at the branches and bushes. Vio figured that he should head North or what he believed was North according to the moss on the trees. He remembered reading somewhere that moss always grew on the North side of a tree. He hoped he was right. He continued to think about the last thing they had all said to each other. They had gotten into a big fight. Well rather Green and Blue had fought. It seemed those two always butted heads and poor Red and himself would be stuck in-between.

Vio closed his eyes and let out a sigh before cutting a few more branches out of the way. He found himself out of the thicket and into a clearing. He let out another sigh.

"I am completely lost but at least I'm out of that thicket!" he said out loud.

He looked around to see if maybe there was another indication of what direction he should be heading in or if he was heading in the right direction in the first place. He walked further into the forest and found himself surrounded by beings from the Dark World.

"Not that the rest of the woods are any friendlier!" he said as he dodged a branch that acted like a hand.

He swung his sword and cut off the appendage before rolling out of the way as the tree creature thrashed its other branch as if it was in pain from having its branch cut off. He didn't have a chance to relax as a creature that looked like a Poe but wasn't came out from under a rock and attacked him. A few more swings and Vio had a few more monsters dead on the ground. He was out of breath as he was only one Link against many enemies.

Vio kept backing up not paying attention behind him as he was more worried about more creatures come at him from the front. He had gotten rid of them for now but who knew what else was lurking in this scary forest.

"What kind of forest is this?" He asked himself as he continued to walk backwards.

However, as he was walking he didn't notice a Deku Scrub pop out of the ground which caused him to fall over and hit his head; although not too hard. Another one appeared and Vio blinked at them. He wasn't sure if they were going to attack or not but he was ready just in case.

"Look out! PI We're building a shrine to our lord here PI" said the one he tripped over.

"You're in the way PI" said another one.

A third one seemed to be coming out from the ground. All Vio could do was stand up and look at them with a curious look.

"Your lord?" he asked a bit curious.

"Is Vaati your boss? Did **HE **do this to the forest?" Vio asked rubbing his head where a small little bump began to form.

"What's a Vaati? PI Never heard of it. PI" said the one he had tripped over.

"We work for lord Ganon. PI" said the second one.

Link stopped rubbing his head to give them a surprised look. He wasn't expecting that however it seemed that there was someone else the four Links had to worry about it seemed. Or was this new enemy working with Vaati and Shadow Link? There were too many questions and it seemed these Deku's weren't going to talk anymore as they began to leave.

"Three cheers for Ganon!" said the one as he began to leave.

The other two were behind and began to cheer as they all disappeared into the forest. Vio began to walk again glancing back at the creatures. His sword was still drawn as there was something bothering him. He stopped walking and glanced back again in the direction those creatures had gone.

"Ganon? I know that name. That's a name used by the Gerudo desert people." he said aloud.

He brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Why would magical plants worship a human...from the desert?" he thought as he stood there in deep thought.

"I've got to tell the others right away!" He said ready to head back on his journey, this time in a hurry.

He was about to move when a voice stopped him, his eyes growing wide.

"Are you **SURE** you need to tell them?"

Vio looked up to find the owner of the voice standing on top of a pine tree as if it was not a big deal.

"Shadow Link!" he shouted gripping his sword tighter, ready for a battle.

"What's the point..." Shadow Link said as he gracefully jumped from the tree top and landed easily on the ground in front of Vio, "of telling them anything?"

He turned around folding his arms in front of his chest, closing his eyes as a smug smile crossed his lips.

"They never listen. Just fight and argue." he said before glancing back with his smirk.

Vio narrowed his eyes and frowned as he looked at a darker version of himself and the three other Links. Vio turned away from him as if showing that he wasn't interested in what the Dark one said.

"Eventually you'll realize you don't need them." Shadow Link said turning fully around took look at Vio's back, his arms still folded.

"I see what you are doing..." Vio said glancing back behind him before swinging his sword around and facing his dark reflection, pointing the edge of the sword at him.

"You're trying to turn me against the others!" he had the point of the sword close to Shadow's neck.

Shadow just smirked as he stared at Vio for a moment before pushing away the sword with his finger.

"Only **YOU** can see the full picture." Shadow said.

Vio's eyes widened. He wasn't sure why he let this Dark being push his sword even more to the side however, it was the first time someone had actually acknowledged his intellect and the way he was very observant.

"The good and the bad." Shadow said with a smile which had softened a bit.

"They can't and they **NEVER** will." Shadow said fully pushing the sword away where Vio had it back at his side.

Shadow leaned in close, causing Vio to step back a bit. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt a mixture of feelings. He was scared yet he felt as if those words wounded him. He knew Shadow spoke the truth however hearing them seemed to hurt him more than he thought it would. Shadow's hand reached for Vio's shoulder making him flinch. However, he let the Dark one touch him. Those blue eyes stared into his own.

They seem sympathetic and understanding. Vio felt his heart skip a beat as those eyes grew into concern and understanding. Shadow leaned in closer, his smug smile gone and only a gentle one on his lips.

"I want to know what you think. I'll listen. Those others don't want to think at all, just fight." Shadow said before both of his hands reached for Vio's shoulders.

He slowly turned into the shadow that he was and began to pull himself on to Vio.

"Tell me everything." he said in a calming voice as if trying to seduce the violet Link.

Vio had shook off the shock and fear and snarled a bit, showing his teeth.

"L...Let go..." he gritted out however he could slowly feel himself being pulled into the darkness.

Shadow's entire body turned into a shadow and he leaned in closer as he stared into Vio's soul.

"I want to hear it **ALL**. We are so similar, you and I." he said in a cooing voice.

Shadow moved to where he was almost behind the Hero, his arms hanging around his neck and lightly scratching his chest in a soothing way, not hurting Vio at all.

"Maybe..." Vio said, his voice sounding a bit unsure.

"Maybe you're right." He said a little more confidence in his voice.

"The others would never listen to me anyway." he said in a defeated tone.

Shadow grinned an evil grin before pulling Vio to him.

"Come with me into the Darkness. I will listen to all you have to say." Shadow said as he pulled the Hero closer to him as he slowly began to disappear in a swirl of darkness.

Vio closed his eyes and felt as if a sickening feel wash over him. His heart hurt. He knew what he was doing was wrong however the things that his own shadow said was true. The other three really wouldn't listen to him. They barely notice him, although he did enjoy being alone. However, it didn't mean he didn't feel left out of the group. Just because he was the sensible one and more reserved out of the four didn't mean he wanted to be alone all the time. Once in a while was good but all the time, well that could make someone feel unwanted.

When he opened his eyes, once the sensation stopped; he found himself in front of a great castle built into the side of a mountain. His eyes widened in awe at how big it was. Shadow wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He was back to looking like Link, just all in black and purple hair. He smiled a genuine smile at Vio and pulled him into a side ways hug. Vio tensed in the hug. He wasn't use to physical affection or any affection at all for that matter. He gave Shadow a weak smile as Shadow had given him a huge one back.

"This is your new home." he said before pulling away.

Vio felt a little cold and a shiver went down his spine. However Shadow didn't see it as he began to walk towards the building.

"Let's go inside and you can tell me all that you want to talk about. Then we can discuss how to get rid of the rest of the Links." Shadow said.

He stopped when he noticed Vio wasn't following him and glanced behind him. Vio just stood there with a calculating face.

"Can't we just turn them to the dark side?" he asked.

He didn't' want to hurt them considering they were him or rather part of him.

Shadow looked at him with a serious face before instantly being in front of him. Vio blinked as the dark one was fast. Shadow wrapped his arms around his neck, causing Vio to blush slightly, even more when Shadow leaned in to his ear almost touching it with his lips.

"You know only I will listen to you. They will only want to fight. In the end, they will have to be destroyed." he said before nuzzling into the crook of Vio's neck.

Vio went stiff. He didn't know what to do. He had never experienced a sensation like this. He wanted to wrap his arms around Shadow and pull him into his arms but at the same time he wanted to push him off and cut him down with his sword. However, he did neither and just stood there excepting the hug with a blush on his face.

Shadow pulled away with a cocky smile before taking Vio's hand into his.

"Let's go." he said as he pulled Vio into the darkness and away from the light.

* * *

I hope you guys like this first chapter. I'll try to work and update when I can. We'll see where this story goes together but for now I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

Later!


End file.
